degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HayleeMonroe/Vanderbilt Prep. Season 1 It's About To Get Real Episode 4 I Want Candy (2)
Demi Lovato Unbroken The opening starts with you seeing a bunch of students walking up to the school. It pans to the right and shows Naomi, Eric, and Damon with their arms around each other. Naomi waves to the camera, Eric smiles with his arms around Naomi and Eric, and Eric blows a kiss to the camera. Naomi and Eric run off camera on the left and Damon runs into the car behind her. Lexi's sitting in the driver's seat when the camera zooms in on her. She looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right and shows Aria walking through the front door of the school holding a bunch of papers. Kevin comes up behind her and throws her papers in the air. Kevin looks at the camera laughing, while Aria looks angrily at Kevin and punches him. The camera pans to the left and shows Nathaniel sitting alone listing to music. Nathaniel looks into the camera and flips his long hair and smiles. We see a bunch of cheerleaders catching Kimberly after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Amanda then stands in front of her and smiles at the camera. Kimberly rolls her eyes. The camera pans to the right where we see Blake and Skyler in the hallway giving each other nuggies. They both look at the camera, laughing. Mr. Well’s comes up behind them and grabs them. Then we see Principle Reggie running up to two students fighting. The camera pans to the right and we see Noah in front of the school. He catches the football and looks into the camera and smiles. Then we see Him turn around and starts walking away with his back to the camera. Vanderbilt Prep. Logo appears on the back of his shirt. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene goes to Damon, Naomi, and Aria riding on a bus. '' '''Damon:' Isn’t Mr. Well’s so hot? Aria: '''In an old guy kind of way. '''Naomi: he is 26 Aria, he’s not that old. Damon: Oh Naomi she thinks when you hit 20 your old. Naomi: Are you for real? Aria: Yep, you are old when you hit 20. Aria, and Naomi laugh. The scene shifts to Damon, Aria, Naomi and the rest of Mr. Well’s science class listing to a speaker. '' cell phone goes off; he has a text from Mr. Well’s. '''Mr. Well’s text:' Damon come to the bus. Damon’s text: Okay Damon: Hey Naomi I have to go to the bathroom be right back. leaves Naomi and Aria. The scene shifts to Damon and Mr. Well’s on the bus making out. '' Well’s begins to unbotten Damon shirt. '''Damon:' I’m not ready for that. Mr. Well’s: Yes you are. Damon: I’m not ready. Well’s unzips his pants Damon: NO STOP! GET OFF STOP! Mr. Well’s: No. Damon: I’ll tell everyone. Mr. Well’s: They won’t believe you; they will just think you want attention! Well’s kisses Damon. The scene shifts to Aria and Lexi watching the news. '' '''News reporter:' The body of Kendall Evans was found today in a nearby river. The reason for his death has not yet been told, but people believe it may have been a hit and run back to you Nick. quickly turns off the TV; Lexi looks at Aria in sock. Lexi: '''What if they find out it was me? '''Aria: don’t you mean us? Lexi: No I won’t let you go down with me, if they find out. Damon, Lexi, and Aria’s dad: Find out what Lexi and Aria: Nothing. The scene shifts to Damon looking in the mirror in his bathroom. '' '''Damon: '''I feel dirty. cell phone goes off, one new text. '''Mr. Well’s text:' Hey let’s do it again, you’re really fun when you struggle. thoughts his cell phone at the mirror and begins to cry. You see Damon taking a whole bottle of pills. The scene shifts to Aria crying in her room. The scene shifts to Lexi doing crystal meth. The scene shifts to Aria getting up to use the rest room and finding Damon passed out on the fool. Aria: Damon! rushes to get her parents. ''The scene shifts to Aria, Lexi, Naomi, Aria, Lexi and Damon’s dad and mom sitting around Damon’s hospital bed. '' opens his eyes. Sorry i was late posting this episode episode 5 will be up with in he next hours. :) Category:Blog posts